


When we have each other, we have everything

by MissDeeds



Series: Family Tales [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Gen, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Slice of Life, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Family Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When we have each other, we have everything

Today they were off to the local park, at Sarah’s enthusiastic request. It wasn’t a long drive, and it was nice to get out of the house every once in a while. 

“We all excited?” Chris was mainly speaking to Sarah, and her enthusiastic reply brought a smile to his face.

And so, the unpacking of the family and supplies began.

First out came Chris and Phil since they had to get all the picnic supplies and set them all out. Then out jumped Sarah with all her excitement and speed, rushing to help out with anything she could. Finally, Chris gently grabbed Sean out and went over to sit down at the picnic. 

“Glad to be out of the house for a bit?” Phil jokingly remarked, giving Chris a slight nudge.

“Do you need to ask? I feel like I haven’t been freed in…weeks.”

“Well technically you aren’t wrong there, though I’m sorry for leaving you home a lot.”

“I did kind of choose the stay at home role, I’m sure it’s my ‘self-destructive streak’ as you used to say.”

Gently placing Sean down in the traveling crib Chris leant against Phil, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt his husband’s arms wrap around him. They sat like that for a while, watching Sarah do her new gymnastics tricks which she was excited to show off and making sure Sean was comfy and happy – it was a bonus when they saw that he was sleeping. 

Thanks to the regulated weather systems the day was bright and warm, fluffy clouds hanging in the sky and a soft breeze blowing the plants and trees. It was always nice to be out of the house, it wasn’t a terrible place, far from it but recently it was becoming a bit of a rare thing to do.

*** 

The lunch they’d brought with them had been laid out and successfully called Sarah back to eat. It was a perfect family scene; up until Sean decided to vomit and Chris had to go clean him up and grab something clean for him to wear. Things only got more chaotic when Sarah fell trying to do another cartwheel and skinned her knee, causing them to get the first aid kit from the car once Sean was all tidy again. 

At that point they decided it’d probably be best to head home; Sean wouldn’t fully settle down until he was in his own bed, Sarah was still upset about getting a skinned knee, Phil said he might have some work that he’d taken home from the other day and Chris had some crafty things that he had been putting off and realized he should really do them sooner rather than later.   
***

The afternoon passed in relative silence and calm, with both kids asleep neither Phil or Chris had much to do so they lay on the deck swing together; Chris curled up and half asleep with his head resting on his husband’s chest. 

He felt completely serene, a feeling he never failed to relish in whenever he experienced it. Ten years ago he wouldn’t have known this kind of life was possible for him, even longer back it never would have occurred to him at all. Chris supposed that after experiencing Talos IV and Boreth a lot of things came into perspective – like the fact he realised how much he wanted to marry Phil, to just leave Starfleet and to be…relatively normal amongst all the other numerous reasons. 

Then his mind drifted to when they’d sat down to fully discuss the possibility of kids. It had been a thorough talk, but one they’d reached a clear – and by now obvious decision. Chris never regretted it for a second, as annoying as kids could be, how messy, chaotic and unpredictable they were he loved both of them, dearly and would do anything for them.

“What are you thinking about?” Phil’s voice cut through his haze of memories.

“Just…the past, how we got here.”

“Oh? In what way?”

“Remember our wedding? Well, I mean before that when all we’d do was skirt around the topic, not wanting to think about it?”

“How could I not? When you finally asked me you were barely functioning, all that was keeping you active was an immense amount of pain medications and sedatives.”

“Do not remind me, I was half out of my mind. I just thought it was a good idea and to be fair it was the only time I had the confidence.”

They both laughed at that, it was a fond memory and of course it had been both awkward and adorable.


End file.
